Team Sonic meets Teen Titans
by Sonic Fan 011
Summary: After another day of defeating Dr. Eggman, Team Sonic decides to celebrate by going on vacation to Jump City but things get weird when Knuckles and Sonic fall for the female Teen Titans. Will this vacation be what Team Sonic expects? Find out as Team Sonic meets the Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Time!

Heya guys. Remember me? Well I'm back with a brand new story. This story tells how Sonic and his friends met the Teen Titans and how Sonic and Knuckles fell in love. Yes. Lame, I know. But whatever. This also introduces my fan character as the newest team member of Team Sonic. You already know the drill. Sonic, property of Sega. Teen Titans, property of Warner Bros, blah blah blah. Let's get this started already.

After another day of defeating Eggman for probably the 9 millionth time, Team Sonic decided to celebrate by going on vacation but problem is they don't know where to go. So they decided to take a vote on where to go.

Cream then thought of a place.

Cream: "Mr. Sonic. Could we go to the beach?"

Sonic: "Good idea Cream but no."

Knuckles: "Besides we went to the beach already."

Knuckles then looked at AD, the newest member of the team.

Knuckles: "What do you got, newbie?"

AD then thought of a place to go.

"Why not this place? I heard it's got the best pizza on the planet."

Blaze then got skepical about the place.

Blaze: "Jump City? That place is filled with weirdos. Like Knuckles."

Knuckles responds to Blaze by growling at her.

Blaze: "What? Just sayin."

Shadow shrugged about the idea.

Shadow: "Worth a try."

Knuckles agreed.

Knuckles: "Besides I heard that place is filled with good looking ladies."

Tails rolled his eyes at Knuckles' statement.

Tails: "I'll give it a try. I just hope it has new machines I can build."

Sonic then has decided.

Sonic: "Then it's settled. Jump City it is. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Knuckles: "Yes! Ladies! Here comes Knuckles the Echidna!"

Tails: "Tell me again why he's on the team."

Cream: "Mr. Knuckles may be weird but the team needs some muscles."

Cream then hugged Tails.

Cream: "Please don't let it bother you, Tails."

Tails then smiles at Cream.

Tails: "Okay. Let's get to bed. Big day tomorrow. Hehe."

Cream nodded and her and Tails go off to bed as the big day is upon them.

There. A little bit short, I know but it's worth it. Next chapter will be Team Sonic meeting the Teen Titans for the first time. Anyways. I'm out. See ya! :-)


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Day

Heya guys. I'm back with the second chapter. This one's a bit longer so be prepared. Hehe.

Team Sonic has arrived at Jump City the next day. Sonic jumps off the plane first then he sniffs the air.

Sonic: "Best pizza on the planet. I can smell it already."

Tails and Cream jump off the plane second.

Cream: "You sure do like pizza, Mr. Sonic."

Tails: "His second favorite food."

Knuckles, Shadow and AD then got off last.

Knuckles: "Next to chili dogs."

Shadow: "For obivous reasons."

Just then, Knuckles gets hit in the butt by a green starbolt

Knuckles: "YOUCH!"

He then flies in the air.

Tails and Sonic laughed while Shadow smirked.

Sonic: "Classic!"

Cream showed concern and worry for Knuckles.

Cream: "Are you okay, Mr. Knuckles?"

Knuckles then gets up, rubbing his butt from the pain.

Knuckles: "Yeah, Cream. I'm fine. Okay. Who did that?"

Sonic: "Whoever did that, comedy gold."

Tails: "Yeah. That was so funny. Hehe."

Just then, a strange looking being flew over to the group.

Starfire: "I am truly sorry, new people. It was meant for the bad guys."

Tails: "Cool! An alien!"

Knuckles then falls in love with the "alien".

Knuckles: "A very pretty alien. Whoa."

He then falls down with hearts surrounding him.

Starfire then giggled at Knuckles.

Starfire: "Who are you all, I wonder?"

Sonic: "We're Team Sonic. I'm the leader, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Tails: "Miles Prower but you can call me Tails."

Cream: "I'm Cream the Rabbit. Pleasure to meet you, miss."

Shadow: "Shadow the Hedgehog and this red buffoon here is named Knuckles the Echidna."

Starfire: "I am Starfire of the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you all. Do you wish to be my friend?"

Tails: "Yeah Sonic. Do we wish to be her friends?"

Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: "Why not?"

Starfire, excited to recieve new friends, grabbed Sonic in a crushing hug.

Starfire: "Glorious!"

Sonic: "Ack!"

Knuckles then laughs at Sonic.

Knuckles: "Look who's laughing now!"

Shadow smirks again.

Shadow: "I'm just glad it's not me. Hehe."

Starfire then drops Sonic on his butt while he rubs his head in pain.

Sonic: "And I thought Amy's hugs were back-breaking. This girl took it to the extreme. Yipe!"

Starfire: "Come new friends. I will show you where you will be staying."

Starfire then flies off back to the Titans Tower with Team Sonic following her.

They then arrive at the Titans Tower.

Tails: "Whoa. Look at this place. It's so cool."

Sonic: "Sure beats Amy's place to the extreme."

Just then, the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin, approached them.

Robin: "Hey Star. Who are these guys?"

Tails then got big eyed, admiring Robin.

Tails: "Whoa. That guy looks so cool."

Knuckles scoffed.

Shadow: "Someone's jealous."

Knuckles: "What? Me? Jealous? Yeah right."

Starfire: "My new friends. Team Sonic."

Robin: "Well then. Nice to meet you all. I'm..."

Shadow: "Robin. The boy wonder."

Robin smiled at the fact someone on Team Sonic knows who he is.

Robin: "Well you know your stuff. Come on. I'll show you around, ultimate lifeform."

As Robin, Starfire and Shadow leave the room, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Cream stayed behind to explore.

Tails: "Wow. This place is so cool."

Tails then sees a half human, half demon person in a blue cloak, meditating.

Tails: "Aaaaaaah!"

Knuckles then came running towards Tails.

Knuckles: "What? What is it?"

Tails then began trembling out of fear.

Tails: "D...D...D..."

Knuckles: "Spit it out, Tails!"

Tails: "DEMON!!!!!!"

Tails then climbed on top of Knuckles' head.

Tails: "It's gonna get me! Save me Knuckles!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

The person in the blue cloak sighed out of annoyance.

Raven: "I'm half demon. Half. Demon. I'm not gonna hurt you, young cub."

Knuckles: "Yeah Tails. Get off me, bro."

Knuckles then pushed Tails off his head.

Tails: "Ah!"

Raven then raised an eyebrow.

Raven: "Who are you two anyway?"

Knuckles: "Knuckles. The Echidna and this here is Miles Prower but feel free to call him Tails. Who might you be?"

Raven then turned away, not interested in making new friends.

Raven: "Raven and I'm not interested in meeting new people."

Sonic then came speeding through.

Sonic: "I heard Tails scream. Is he hurt?"

Knuckles: "No but apparently, someone doesn't like new people."

Sonic, noticing Raven, falls in love with her.

Sonic: "Whoa. Well she is pretty for someone who doesn't like new people."

Raven then blushed at the compliment.

Raven: "Thanks, whoever you are."

Sonic: "Sonic. The Hedgehog."

Sonic then walked over to Raven and twists her hair, flirting with her.

Sonic: "May I ask who you are?"

Raven, feeling creeped out, pushes Sonic away from her, causing him to fall down.

Sonic: "Whoa!"

Raven: "Raven."

Her eyes then glow red.

Raven: "And never touch me again!"

She then flies away to her room, feeling uncomfortable.

Sonic then gets up and shakes his head.

Knuckles laughs while Tails smiled.

Knuckles: "Wow!"

Tails: "Rejected!"

Sonic: "Well that girl turns me on."

A green human then walked over to the three.

Beast Boy: "Sorry about Raven. She doesn't like new people. She's shy."

Knuckles: "We can tell by the way she pushed Sonic away from her."

Tails: "Yeah. She rejected him."

Beast Boy: "I saw. I'm Beast Boy."

Knuckles: "Knuckles. The Echidna"

Tails: "Miles Prower but you can call me Tails."

Sonic: "Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you."

Beast Boy: "You guys too. Wanna play video games?"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all nodded yes.

Beast Boy: "Cool!"

They all then played video games for the rest of the day.

Whew. So much typing. But oh well. It was worth it. Anyways. Chapter 3: "Sonic in Love" will be up tomorrow. See you guys later. Bye. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic in Love

Heya guys. I'm back with the third chapter. Where the subplot is Sonic trying to find a way to win Raven's heart, which gets ugly real fast. We also find out that Tails has made a new friend through their same passion for machines.

The next day, Sonic has been pacing, thinking of a way to win Raven's heart, but problem is: He doesn't know how to get to her good side, at least that's what he thinks.

Knuckles: "Hey. I have an idea. Why not flirt with her again?"

Sonic: "Why? So she can send me to another dimension?"

Knuckles: "I vote yes!"

Sonic: "Oh. Let me think about that. No way, man!"

Knuckles: "Dang it."

Beast Boy: "Well dude. She's shy. She may not be into you. Plus she's not the romantic kind of gal, bro."

Sonic: "Say whatever you want, BB. I'll win her love in return. You'll see."

Sonic then walks away to find Raven.

Knuckles: "I bet you $50 she'll send him to another dimension."

Beast Boy: "Make it 60 and you got yourself a deal."

Beast Boy then shakes Knuckles' hand and walks off to the kitchen, where he spots AD eating his tofu.

Beast Boy: "I see you like my tofu."

AD then nodded yes.

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't like eating meat because to me, it's like eating animals."

Beast Boy: "I know. Same here. So what's your name?"

"Amanda. Amanda Dash. But since I don't like being called that, my friends call me either Amy or AD."

Beast Boy: "Cool. I'm..."

"I know. You're Beast Boy of the Teen Titans. I've been a major Teen Titans fan since I was little."

Beast Boy, impressed, put a big smile on his face.

Beast Boy: "Wow. That's awesome. But who's your favorite Titan?"

AD shrugged.

"I'm not sure since well. I like all 5 or 6 out of you the same."

Beast Boy: "Well you still got time to explore us, personality wise so if you think of someone, let me know."

"Okay. Sure, new friend."

Meanwhile, we cut to Tails exploring the Titans Tower. He then goes into a dark room and turns the lights on, noticing the T Car.

Tails: "Whoa. These guys have a car? Cool!"

He then walked over to the car and sees some tools laying on the floor.

Tails: "Well I hope the person who owns this cool car doesn't mind if I fix it up a bit."

He then fixes the car, hoping it'll run faster.

Just then, a half man, half robot being walked in the room.

Cyborg: "Yo! Who's in here?"

Tails: "Oh. Sorry, sir. Whenever I see a machine, I couldn't help myself."

He then backed away from the car, looking away bashfully.

Tails: "I hope you don't mind but I fixed it up a bit to make it run faster."

Cyborg then walked over to the car and turns it on, impressed with Tails' skills.

Cyborg: "Wow, kid. You did a good job on my baby. What's your name?"

Tails: "Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails."

Cyborg: "Cool. I'm Cyborg. So you wanna help me fix her up a bit more?"

Tails: "Sure. I'd love to."

Cyborg and Tails then spend the rest of the afternoon fixing up the T car together.

Okay. Well, here's Chapter 3 for you. The next chapter will be Knuckles trying to get between Robin and Starfire and the Titans seeing Sonic in werehog form for the first time after having enough of Raven's cruelty towards him. Anyway. That's all I have to say. Till next time, see ya guys. :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Beast Within Part 1

Heya guys. I'm back with the fourth chapter. I was gonna add the Knuckles trying to get between Robin and Starfire part but I think I'd rather save it for chapter 6. Besides I honestly thought this part would be better for this chapter. It's split into two parts because it's easier that way. So as the title says, Sonic's werehog form is exposed as the Titans find out he was the one that attacked Raven. Now let's get the story started.

A few days has gone by and Sonic still hasn't given up on winning Raven's heart. Well that is until he was told harshly by her to leave her alone. Since then, he has spent all this time in his room punching a wall. Just then, Cream came in to check on him.

Cream: "Mr. Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sonic couldn't answer Cream because he was panting out of control.

Sonic: "Cream. I need to be alone."

Cream nodded at Sonic's request.

Cream: "Understood, Mr. Sonic."

She leaves him alone.

Sonic then balls his fist up.

Sonic: "She could've been a little nicer! Damn it! Would it kill her to be nice to me for once?!"

He then feels something coming.

He grabs his chest as a result.

Sonic: "What's happening to me?"

He then begins to transform. Transform into a werehog!

Just then, a howl is heard.

Raven, having to hear the howl, walked out of her room to see where it came from.

Raven: "Who's there?"

She walked to see who it was that howled.

Raven: "Sonic? You okay? Sonic?"

Sonic, in werehog form, pushed the door down in response.

Raven, scared, backed away.

Raven: "S-Sonic. This isn't funny. Sonic!"

Sonic growls at Raven and begins attacking her in response.

Just then, Raven's scream is heard by everyone.

Tails: "What was that?"

Both Knuckles and Shadow shrugged.

Beast Boy: "RAVEN!!!!!"

Robin: "Titans GO!"

The Titans then go into the hallway.

Beast Boy: "Do you think Raven will be okay?"

Cyborg: "I don't know, B. Any luck, Robin?"

Robin: "Almost there. There! Star. Light."

Starfire then uses her glowing hand to reveal the beast and gasps in horror when she sees who it is.

Robin: "No."

Beast Boy showed horror and worry seeing Raven scratched and unconscious.

Beast Boy: "RAVEN!"

Cyborg: "Sonic?!"

Sonic, growling at the other Titans, begins to attack them.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

Okay. Well there's part one. Part two will be out. So yeah. I know the title of this chapter sounded familiar to you guys. That's because it's referencing the Teen Titans episode of the same name. Only difference is that instead of Beast Boy as the beast, it's Sonic. I felt Sonic is better suited since he has a beast inside him all the time in Sonic Unleashed while Beast Boy very rarely showed his. Anyway. I'm done here. Please look forward to chapter 5: The Beast Within Part 2. I'm out. Bye! :-)


	5. Chapter 5: The Beast Within Part 2

Heya guys. I'm back with the fifth chapter. But there is a little BBRae moment I sort of added in this chapter. Only cause to be honest, I'm a BBRae fan myself. But anyways. With that being said, let's get this chapter started.

Continuing where we left off*

Robin: "You have gone too far, Sonic. TITANS GO!"

The Titans, except Beast Boy, attack Sonic for harm on Raven.

Beast Boy: "Raven..."

He then picks Raven up and lifts her over his shoulder and runs off to his room to keep her safe from further harm.

Raven then begins to wake up and sees Beast Boy smiling.

Raven: "Beast...Boy?"

Beast Boy: "Hey Rae. I'm glad you're okay." He then kisses her forehead.

Raven hugged Beast Boy in response, crying on his shoulder.

Raven: "Beast Boy. He...he attacked me. I was scared. I tried to run away but he went after me."

Beast Boy: "I know. But you're safe now. If he comes after you again, I'll protect you. Promise."

Just then, the werehog found the two and went after Raven again.

Raven: "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy: "Oh no you don't!"

Beast Boy then morphs into a panther and scratches the werehog.

The werehog howled in pain.

Beast Boy then morphs into a gorilla and punches the werehog away from Raven. He then morphs back into his human form.

The werehog then changes back into Sonic.

Sonic: "Ow. My head." He rubs his head in pain and notices all the Titans, excluding Raven, who is scared, giving him mean looks.

Sonic: "Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

Just then, all four Titans went to the infirmary, where Raven is resting.

Cyborg: "She's gonna be okay. She just has a few scratches."

Beast Boy: "What a relief I was able to get her to safety on time."

Sonic: "And you're telling me that I was the one who attacked her?"

Robin: "You tell us."

Starfire: "Her piece of cloak was in your teeth!"

Sonic: "Impossible! I would never...!"

Beast Boy: "You did! We saw you in the hallway! With her!"

Sonic: "That's a lie!"

Robin walked over to Sonic.

Robin: "I'm gonna have to ask you to keep your voice down."

Sonic then clentches his fist and uncletches it. His ears then go all the way down.

Sonic: "What's going on with me? I've turned into a monster, I attacked my friends and it's possible my true love will be dead because of me. What have I done?"

Robin: "You need to give me the details on what happened."

Sonic: "I keep telling you. I don't remember anything. All I know is I got really upset when she rejected me harshly. And then, next. Nothing. Claws, howls. Nothing."

Robin: "Claws and howls aren't nothing. What else?"

Sonic: "That's it."

Robin: "You need to think harder."

Sonic: "I am."

Robin: "You need to remember."

Sonic: "I'm trying!"

Robin: "You need to remember harder. If you can't, I have to assume the worst. I have to put you in jail. Think harder!"

Sonic: "I CAN'T!"

He then begins to change again.

Starfire: "Sonic!"

Robin stops Starfire from going near Sonic.

Robin: "No!"

Sonic: "Get away from me!"

Starfire: "What is...?"

Sonic then transform into a werehog again.

Cyborg: "The werehog is back!"

The werehog then began to attack Robin, Starfire and Cyborg while Beast Boy protects Raven.

The werehog then tries to attack Raven.

Beast Boy: "Leave her alone, you beast!"

The werehog then growls and escapes the Titans Tower.

Robin then proceeds to go after the werehog.

Robin: "Beast Boy. Guard Raven in case he comes back."

Beast Boy: "Yes sir."

Robin then looks at Starfire and Cyborg.

Robin: "Let's go."

Robin then goes after the werehog with Cyborg and Starfire.

Just then, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Cream came in the infirmary room.

Tails: "Everything okay?"

Knuckles: "Yeah. We heard shouting."

Beast Boy: "Hey guys."

Cream gasps in horror when she sees Raven unconscious and scratched up.

Shadow: "What the heck happened here?"

Beast Boy: "Sonic happened. He attacked her."

Knuckles: "Why? I thought he liked Raven."

Tails then realized something.

Tails: "Uh oh."

Beast Boy: "What "uh oh"?"

Tails: "Whenever Sonic's anger rises up, his werehog form takes over and when his werehog form takes over, he can't control it."

Beast Boy: "So you're telling me that beast is Sonic all this time?"

Tails: "Yes."

Knuckles: "That's why it's never good for Sonic to get all stressed and angered."

Beast Boy: "Uh oh. You guys have to tell the other Titans. They already went out after him."

Tails: "I'll go. Besides I know Sonic better than anyone else."

Tails then goes out after the other Titans while Knuckles, Shadow, Cream and Beast Boy stayed behind and watched Raven.

There's Part 2 for you guys. Chapter 6 will be Tails trying to convince the other Titans to stop hurting Sonic. The original part: "Jealous Knuckles" will be saved for Chapter 7. Okay. That's it. I'm done. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6: The Return of Slade

Hey guys. I'm back with the 6th chapter of this awesome story. In this chapter, Tails convinces the other Titans not to hurt Sonic and an old enemy returns, hence the title of this chapter. Okay. Let's get this started.

Tails has been walking for hours looking for the other Titans and Sonic.

Tails: "I just hope they haven't found Sonic just yet."

Tails then suddenly sees Robin, Cyborg and Starfire surrounding Sonic, ready to fight him.

Tails: "No."

He then runs to stop them.

Tails: "Guys! Stop!"

Robin: "Huh?"

Tails then steps in front of Sonic, preventing him from getting hurt.

Robin: "Tails..."

Cyborg: "Lil T. Get out of the way."

Starfire: "This doesn't concern you, friend Tails!"

Tails: "Yes it does! Cause you're hurting my best friend!"

The werehog then changes back into Sonic.

Sonic: "Tails. You don't need to do this. Let them fight me. I hurt Raven. I deserve this."

Tails: "Sonic. Do you really think I'm that dumb? I know you can't control the beast inside you. I wouldn't make it any better letting you get hurt. You're my best friend. You know me better than anyone. Even better than Knuckles."

Sonic then gets up.

Sonic: "Tails is right guys. I'm sorry for hurting Raven. I'm sorry for hurting you guys. I'm sorry for nearly everything I've done."

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire then look at each other. Then Starfire flies to Sonic and hugs him.

Starfire: "It's okay friend Sonic."

Cyborg: "It's okay, blue dawg."

Cyborg gives Sonic a fist bump.

Robin then nodded.

Robin: "Let's all go home."

A few days later, Sonic is seen on the Titans Tower roof looking at the sky when he's joined by Raven.

Raven: "Hey, blue."

Sonic: "Hey."

Raven then flies over to Sonic and hugs him.

Raven: "Tails told me you couldn't control that beast inside you."

Sonic: "It has been difficult for me to."

Raven: "Why?"

Sonic: "It only happens either when my true love is in danger or when my anger rises up."

Raven: "But did you really have to attack me?"

Sonic: "I didn't mean to. You have no idea how sorry I am."

Raven: "100%?"

Sonic: "Kinda."

Raven: "Lucky guess."

Raven then kisses Sonic on his cheek and it leads to him blushing.

Sonic: "What was that about?"

Raven: "Just a little surprise for a certain blue guy I really love."

Sonic: "Me?"

Raven: "Yep."

Just then, AD pops out of nowhere.

"Yello!"

Sonic: "Ah! AD. You're so weird."

"Hehe. Just my purpose."

Raven: "Your purpose is being weird?"

"Yep!"

Raven: "I like you already. We haven't met yet but I'm..."

"I know. Raven of the Teen Titans."

Raven: "How did you know who I am?"

"You're talking to the number one Teen Titans fan. Have been since I was little."

Sonic: "She's new to the team. Hehe."

Raven: "Well it's nice to meet you. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh. It's Amanda. Amanda Dash but my friends call me Amy or AD. Beast Boy calls me Dashie. Hehe."

Raven: "Well it's nice to meet you."

Just then, Robin comes in.

Robin: "Trouble."

They all meet in the living room at the computer.

Knuckles: "Who's the bad guy this time?"

Shadow: "Let's hope it's not an Eggman 2.0."

Tails then sees who it is that Team Sonic and Teen Titans are fighting.

Tails: "Uh oh."

Sonic: "What is it, Tails?"

AD then suddenly trembles in fear.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

She then hides in Raven's cloak.

Robin: "Slade."

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Cyborg: "What up with Lil Dash?"

Beast Boy: "She's scared of Slade. She told me that."

AD then climbs on top of Raven out of fear.

"Protect me! He scares me!"

Raven: "Don't worry AD. I will. You'll be safe with me."

Tails: "If that's the case, we might want to see what he wants."

Robin: "Titans and Team Sonic, GO!"

They all leave to fight Slade. They then arrive at the abandoned factory.

Knuckles: "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Shadow: "Very funny."

Tails: "There he is!"

Slade then appears out of the shadows.

Slade: "Hello, Titans. Team Sonic."

Robin: "What do you want Slade? Raven? Me?"

Slade: "Neither of you. I want that red female hedgehog." He then points at AD.

AD then gulps and holds on tighter to Raven's cloak, still trembling with fear.

Knuckles: "He wants AD?!?!"

Tails: "Why do you want our new friend and teammate?"

Slade: "Let's just say it's for revenge."

He chuckles evilly.

AD's ears go down all the way in complete fear.

Beast Boy: "Well you ain't getting her! She's ours!"

Slade: "Wanna bet?"

Robin: "Titans GO!"

The Titans and all of Team Sonic fight Slade while Raven protects AD from him.

AD then trembles out of control.

"I'm scared...hold me."

She then hides behind Raven.

Raven: "AD. Just stay with me and he won't get you. Promise."

Slade then gets behind Raven.

Slade: "Oh. I beg to differ but she's not yours. She's MINE!"

Slade then grabs AD.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Shadow: "AD! No!"

Raven: "Give her back!"

Beast Boy: "Dashie!"

Slade: "Ta ta, Titans and Team Sonic."

He then disappears with AD in his arms.

"Help me!"

Knuckles: "We gotta get her back."

Sonic: "How? We don't know where he went with her."

Robin: "Then let's go find Slade. If we find Slade, we'll find AD and bring her back."

The Titans and Team Sonic then go back to the Tower to find a way to get AD back from Slade.

Whew. There. Chapter 6 for you. Chapter 7 will be Team Sonic and the Teen Titans teaming up to get AD back from Slade. So Chapter 7: Kidnapped Hedgehog will be out soon. And as you guys can see, AD has a sisterly bond with her favorite hero, Raven. Now I know what you guys might ask me. Is Terra gonna be in Chapter 7? I might have her help the Titans and Team Sonic find a way to get AD back from Slade. I don't know. It depends. But anyway. I'm done here. I'm out. See ya later.


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped Hedgehog

Hey guys. I'm back with the 7th chapter. "About time!", you might say. I know. I had a lot of stuff I had to do and I was talking to a friend. So sorry. And big surprise: Terra will be in this chapter. I decided to have her help Team Sonic and the Teen Titans fight Slade and save AD. Anyways. Let's get this started.

The Titans and Team Sonic have made it to the Titans Tower to devise a plan to fight Slade and save AD from her worst fear.

Knuckles: "Well have you found him yet, Tails?"

Tails: "No. Not yet. He's hard to locate."

Cyborg: "That's Slade for you, Lil T."

Robin: "Well it doesn't matter. We need to find him and get AD back."

Starfire: "Poor thing is probably tramatized by now. She fears our greatest enemy, yes?"

Sonic: "That is correct, Star. She was hiding behind Raven when she saw him."

Raven: "And besides I didn't know that she would get kidnapped. This is all my fault."

Sonic: "No it's not Rae. None of us saw it coming."

Beast Boy then came up with a plan.

Beast Boy: "I know someone who can help us because she's served Slade before."

Shadow: "And who might that be?"

Beast Boy: "Terra..."

Robin: "You're right. She might know where Slade is."

Knuckles: "Well let's go find her, bro."

Tails: "Right. Let's go."

They then walk around finding Terra.

Beast Boy: "Where could she...?"

He suddenly sees Terra.

Beast Boy: "Terra!"

Terra: "Beast Boy!"

They then hugged each other.

Terra: "Hey Titans. Long time no see."

Robin: "Hey Terra."

Cyborg: "Heya, kid."

Raven could care less, as she turns away.

Terra: "Aw come on, Raven. Still cold about me betraying you guys? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Raven: "None. You don't deserve a second chance from me."

Terra then hugged Raven to annoy her.

Terra: "Come on, Rae Rae."

Raven: "Don't call me that!"

Starfire: "Do you wish to meet our new friends?"

Terra: "Sure. Who are these guys?"

Sonic: "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

Tails: "Miles Prower but you can call me Tails."

Knuckles: "Knuckles the Echidna. Pleasure to meet you."

Shadow: "Shadow the Hedgehog."

Terra: "Nice to meet you all. I'm Terra. So how can I help you?"

Tails: "Our friend got kidnapped by her worst fear."

Sonic: "And we can't locate him."

Shadow: "So we need your help to locate him. Can you help us?"

Terra: "Sure. Besides I need to pay Slade a little visit so I don't mind helping you at all."

Beast Boy: "Thanks Terra."

Terra: "Anything for my friends. Let's go."

They all then followed Terra to Slade's lair.

Somewhere deep in the ground, AD is in a cage, struggling to get out.

Slade: "It's no use, Amanda. You can't escape me. With you as my servant, we will kill the Teen Titans."

"No! I'm not serving you after what you did to Terra! Now let me go!"

Slade: "Never!"

AD then gave up, crying after being locked in a cage by her worst fear.

"Can someone please help me?"

The Titans, Team Sonic and Terra then arrive, ready to fight Slade.

Beast Boy: "Don't worry, Dashie! We're here to rescue you!"

Slade: "Titans!"

Terra: "Hello Slade. Remember me?"

Slade: "Terra! Impossible!"

Sonic: "Haha!"

Robin: "Terra. Beast Boy. You two go rescue AD. The rest of us will take care of Slade."

Sonic: "Awesome! Some excitement!"

Beast Boy: "Ay ay Robin."

Terra: "Let's go."

Beast Boy and Terra then run to AD, where she is trapped and scared.

Beast Boy: "Don't worry, Dashie. We'll get you out."

Terra then unlocks the cage and opens it.

Terra: "Piece of cake."

Terra then holds out her hand for AD.

AD, still trembling with fear, backed away.

Beast Boy: "It's okay. She's one of us."

Terra: "Trust me on this, kid."

AD then crawled towards Terra and takes her hand.

Terra: "Good girl." She then helps AD out of the cage.

Beast Boy: "Robin! We got her!"

Robin: "Good. Now get her out of here. Quick."

Beast Boy: "Come on Terra."

Beast Boy then escapes the lair with Terra carrying AD to safety.

They all then have escaped the lair.

Terra: "You okay, kid?"

"I think so." She then trembles in fear.

Beast Boy: "What did he do to you?"

AD then fights back the tears.

"He was gonna make me his servant. He was gonna make me kill you guys."

Terra: "Been there. But don't worry, kid. You're safe now. But what's your name, kid?"

"Oh. It's Amanda. Amanda Dash but my friends call me Amy or AD."

Terra: "Well I'm..."

"Terra. I know."

Beast Boy: "She's our #1 fan."

Terra: "Impressive. Hehe. I didn't know we had a number one fan."

Beast Boy: "Neither did we."

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Team Sonic come out, having to have defeated Slade.

Starfire: "You okay, friend AD?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

Raven then flies over to AD.

Raven: "Mind if I hold her?"

Terra: "Sure, besides she's more safe with you anyway."

Terra then gave AD to Raven.

Raven then wraps AD up with her cloak, comforting the scared hedgehog.

Raven: "It'll be okay, AD. If you want, you can move in my room so you can have me to keep you calm."

"Sure, I'd love that."

Robin: "Let's all go home."

Terra: "Can I live with you guys?"

Robin: "After you helped us save AD, sure."

Raven: "Oh great."

Terra: "I heard that. Rae Rae."

Raven scowled at Terra.

Raven: "Stop calling me that!"

Terra: "Hehe."

Beast Boy laughed.

They all then head back to the tower while Raven follows behind to comfort AD.

Whew. There. Chapter 7 for you. Now Chapter 8 will be Raven dealing with Terra while Knuckles tries to come between Robin and Starfire. So Chapter 8: Jealous Knuckles will be out soon. Okay. I'm done here. I'm out. See you later. Bye. :-)


	8. Chapter 8: Jealous Knuckles

Hey guys. I'm back with the 8th chapter. In this chapter, Raven has to deal with Terra living with the Titans and Knuckles thinks of a way to get between Robin and Starfire, since well. He's jealous of him cause of his better looks. Okay. Let's get this chapter started.

It has been a few days since Terra has moved in with the Titans after helping save AD and Raven isn't taking it too lightly. She instead has been in her room, meditating. When she sees AD come in.

Raven: "Hey AD."

"Hi."

AD then sits on Raven's bed.

"May I ask you something?"

Raven: "Anything. What's up?"

"Well how come you offered your room for me to sleep in? I thought you never let anyone in your room."

Raven: "Well AD, you're an exception because you looked so scared when Slade wanted you. That and you're like my little sister."

AD's ears go down out of embarrassment.

"Oh."

Raven: "Why do you ask?"

"I just felt somewhat awkward about it. That's all."

Sonic then came in.

Sonic: "You girls done with girl talk?"

Raven: "Very funny, blue."

"Yeah. Very funny, Sonic."

Sonic: "Hehe."

"Well I'll leave you two to talk. I'm gonna go hang out with Beast Boy and Cyborg."

AD then leaves the room.

Sonic: "Hey. What's going on between you and Terra? You didn't seem very happy about her living with us."

Raven: "She betrayed us. She served Slade and tried to kill me and my friends."

Sonic: "Well to be real with you, but that's no excuse to hide from her."

Raven: "There is, because she annoys me by hugging me and calling me Rae Rae. Two things I despise."

Sonic: "Then how come you don't flip out on me when I do those things?"

Raven: "You're an exception cause you're my boyfriend."

Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: "True but still. Give her a chance. Everyone else did."

Raven: "Sonic. She doesn't deserve a second chance from me."

Sonic: "Okay but I'm telling you. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Sonic then leaves Raven alone.

Tails: "Well?"

Sonic: "Nope."

Beast Boy: "Ugh. Why can't she give Terra a second chance? I don't wanna lose her again."

Terra: "No you won't. I'll keep annoying her till she gives me a second chance."

Tails: "Typical Terra. Hehe."

Terra: "Beast Boy taught me how to annoy her."

Beast Boy: "I got skills so I gave them to Terra."

Cyborg then approached the four.

Cyborg: "Anyone know what up with Big K?"

Tails: "He's jealous of Robin because he's "better looking" than him."

Terra: "Why does that matter whether he looks good or not?"

Sonic: "In Knuckles' world, he's the best looking of the team."

Knuckles then gets thrown to a wall by Robin.

Terra and everyone else laughs at Knuckles.

Knuckles then gets up and shakes his head.

Knuckles: "You're gonna pay for that, pretty boy!"

Robin: "Try me! I dare you!"

Knuckles then charges at Robin, leading them to fight.

Terra then pulls out her camera and films the fight.

Terra: "This is so going on the internet. Hehe."

Beast Boy: "Yeah! World Star!"

Starfire then flies over to break up the fight.

Starfire: "Stop it, you two! No more meanness in this tower!"

Tails: "Let's sell tickets!"

Sonic: "Not helping, man. Hehe."

Shadow rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Shadow: "Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

Robin: "Well tell Red here not to be so jealous!"

Knuckles: "I should say the same about you, pretty boy!"

Robin: "It's on now."

Knuckles: "Bring it."

Robin and Knuckles fight again.

Beast Boy: "Oh! World Star!"

Tails: "How much should I sell the tickets for? This fight just got spicy."

Sonic: "How about 5 dollars?"

Tails: "Okay!"

Tails then went online to sell tickets to the Knuckles/Robin brawl for $5 each.

Starfire then breaks up the fight again.

Starfire: "You two need to stop fighting over me. It's getting ridiculous."

Knuckles: "Tell that to pretty boy!"

Robin: "More like you!"

Starfire: "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Knuckles and Robin then went silent.

Tails: "Aw no fair."

Sonic: "Yeah! We were about to sell tickets."

Beast Boy: "And this was gonna go on the internet."

Terra: "I already caught it on video and everything."

Starfire: "There will be no tickets or video of meanness in this tower."

Sonic, Tails, Beast Boy and Terra groaned.

Sonic: "Aw come on, Star."

Starfire: "OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

Sonic: "Fine. Come on guys."

Everyone except Shadow leave the room.

Starfire then glared at Shadow.

Shadow: "Don't look at me. I had no business being part of it. It was all them."

Starfire: "Fine."

And while Starfire is scolding the two boneheads, we cut to Raven, still meditating.

Sonic: "Hey Rae. You missed the best brawl ever."

Tails: "Yeah! It was awesome!"

Raven: "Is it Knuckles and Robin fighting over Starfire again?"

Sonic: "Yep. Hehe."

Tails: "It was gonna be on the internet and I was gonna sell tickets for $5."

Raven: "Who started it this time?"

Sonic: "Don't know."

Tails: "All we saw was Knuckles thrown to a wall."

Terra: "So Rae Rae, have you given me a second chance yet?"

Raven: "Stop calling me that!"

Terra: "You don't get mad at Sonic when he calls you that."

Raven: "He's an exception."

Sonic: "Told ya."

Terra: "Well then..."

Terra then walked to Raven and hugged her again.

Raven: "Will you get off me?"

Terra: "Nope. Not till I get that second chance."

Beast Boy: "Hehe. Come on Raven."

Raven: "Get off me!"

Tails: "Hehe. Blaze is right. This place is weird."

Sonic: "In a good way."

Knuckles then approached, depressed.

Knuckles: "Seriously? World Star? Tickets?!"

Sonic: "Don't blame us. Blame Terra."

Terra: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "What? I gotta blame someone. It was either you or Beast Boy."

Beast Boy: "Hey!"

Knuckles: "Well no thanks to you, Starfire is never gonna talk to me again! Thanks a lot!"

Tails: "Knuckles. We can explain."

Knuckles: "Just leave me alone."

Knuckles then goes to his room to sulk.

Tails: "Wow."

Terra: "Hey. It's his problem, not ours."

Beast Boy: "Besides we have someone to annoy. Hehe."

Terra then hugs Raven tighter to annoy her any further.

Raven: "Get off me already!"

Terra: "Not till I get that second chance, Rae Rae."

Beast Boy: "Hehe."

Tails then went off to talk to Knuckles.

Knuckles is on his bed, heartbroken that someone like Starfire would yell at him till he hears a knock on the door.

Knuckles: "Come in."

Tails came in.

Knuckles: "Hey Tails."

Tails: "Knuckles? Are you mad?"

Knuckles: "At myself. For being so jealous."

Tails: "Why are you so jealous of Robin anyway? You have been since we met them."

Knuckles: "He's better looking than me. That's why. Have you seem him?"

Tails: "You know it's not all about looks?"

Knuckles: "I know."

Knuckles sighs.

Knuckles: "She probably hates me now. She probably thinks I'm some manchild or something."

Tails: "If that were true, then why did she hug you when we defeated Slade?"

Knuckles: "I don't know. Why?"

Tails: "Cause from what Cyborg told me, she's in love with you. That's why she hit your butt when we arrived."

Knuckles: "Hey!"

Tails: "Hehe. Just saying. Star may be in love with you. She's just hiding her feelings for you."

Tails then leaves Knuckles to think.

Knuckles: "Could Tails be right? Is she really in love with me?"

He then sighed.

Knuckles: "I'd better think about this for a second."

He then went to a window to look out of till he sees someone flying in the sky.

Knuckles: "What the...? Uh oh. Looks like we have a visitor."

He then runs to warn the others.

Whew. So much typing. But as you can see, as hinted, Blackfire will be in the next chapter. That means Sonic will probably spend the majority of the chapter teasing Knuckles about his "future sister in law". So Chapter 9: Blackfire will be out. Anyway. I'm done here. I'm out. See ya later. :-)


	9. Chapter 9: Blackfire

Heya guys. I'm back with the 9th chapter. In this chapter, Blackfire visits the tower and is once again, scheming to get rid of Starfire while Knuckles, being the only one who knows Blackfire is up to no good, does everything he can to prevent her from getting rid of his love. Okay. I'm lame. Let's get this chapter started.

Starfire has spent that evening in the kitchen eating the "pudding of sadness". AD then approaches her.

"What's gotten you all down, Star?"

Starfire: "Oh. Friend AD. I wish Robin and Knuckles would get along."

"Why? It wouldn't work since Knuckles is jealous of Robin because of his "better looks" or whatever."

Starfire: "Oh. Well want to try my pudding of sadness?"

"Pudding of wha...?"

Starfire then shoves the pudding in AD's mouth, causing her to gag and spit out the pudding and wiping her tongue.

"Dude. What the heck? That tasted like butt!"

Starfire giggled.

"Excuse me while I go wash my mouth."

AD then goes to the bathroom to wash her mouth.

Starfire: "Do you wish to try, friend Shadow?"

Shadow: "No thanks. I'm good."

Knuckles then comes in the room.

Knuckles: "Guys! Guys!"

Shadow: "What is it this time, Knuckles?"

Knuckles: "We have a visitor coming."

Sonic: "Ooh. I love visitors."

Starfire: "Blackfire!"

Starfire then flies away to greet Blackfire.

Sonic: "Oh look. Knuckles' future sister in law. Hehe."

Shadow: "Ha! Yeah. That is if Knuckles gets married to Starfire."

Knuckles: "Very funny, guys."

Beast Boy: "Oh no. Blackfire."

Shadow: "What's wrong with her?"

Raven: "She's a criminal."

Cyborg: "Not to mention, girl tried to replace Star as a Teen Titan."

Knuckles: "What?! She better not be up to something!"

Starfire: "Friends! Look who has arrived!"

Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg groaned.

Blackfire: "Well nice to see you too, Titans."

Tails: "Guys. I finally got the video on the internet and..."

Tails then looks at Blackfire.

Tails: "Who's she?"

Sonic: "Knuckles' future sister in law."

Knuckles: "Hey!"

Tails and Sonic giggled

Blackfire: "I'm Blackfire and who might you guys be?"

Sonic: "Team Sonic. I'm Sonic."

Tails: "Tails."

Knuckles: "Knuckles."

Shadow: "Shadow."

Blackfire then flies to Shadow, flirting with him.

Blackfire: "You're kinda cute. Why haven't we met before?"

Shadow pushed Blackfire away.

Shadow: "Sorry. Not interested in a relationship."

AD then comes out of the bathroom, wiping her tongue.

"Gah! Blackfire!"

Blackfire: "And who is this child?"

Sonic: "That's our new teammate."

"And I am not a child. I'm 19 years old."

Blackfire: "Whatever. Who wants to go out?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Sonic and Tails: "ME!"

Raven: "Whatever."

Shadow: "Fine with me."

They all went out for the evening.

Knuckles: "This is suscpious. She's up to something."

Starfire: "Knuckles. Can we talk?"

Knuckles: "I already know you hate me. Can you leave me alone about it already?"

Starfire: "But Knuckles..."

Knuckles: "Leave me alone, god damn it!"

Knuckles then leaves the tower.

Terra: "What's with him?"

Starfire: "He's still upset at me for yelling at him."

Terra: "Give him some time. He'll eventually forgive you."

Terra then goes out after Beast Boy.

Starfire: "I was gonna tell him I love him."

She sighed and flies in her room with deep sadness.

Knuckles was then walking till he saw Terra coming towards him.

Terra: "Knux. Knux. What is going on with you and Starfire?"

Knuckles: "She yelled at me, which means she hates me."

Terra: "Oh."

Knuckles: "Why?"

Terra: "Just wondering."

She then goes to catch up with Beast Boy.

Knuckles all of a sudden sees Blackfire.

Knuckles: "What's she up to?"

Blackfire: "Say good night sister dear because soon, I will be the new Titan instead of you."

Blackfire laughs evilly.

Knuckles: "Oh no! Star! I gotta warn the others!"

Knuckles runs to warn the others about Blackfire's latest scheme.

Whew. There. Chapter 9 for you. Chapter 10 will be Knuckles trying to tell the other Titans and his friends about Blackfire's scheme. So Chapter 10: Knuckles vs Blackfire will be out. Anyway. I'm done. See you later. :)


	10. Chapter 10: Knuckles vs Blackfire

Heya guys. I'm back with the 10th chapter of this story. I know what you're thinking. "10 chapters already? Wow. That's a lot for you." Well my story isn't quite done yet. I kinda want this to up to at least 13 chapters. Depending on how many ideas I have left. Now as for the storyline, it's basically Knuckles stopping Blackfire from taking Starfire's spot in the Teen Titans. Now let's get this story started.

Knuckles was running to warn the others about Blackfire's scheme. He suddenly stopped and had doubts about getting his teammates.

Knuckles: "No. I can't tell the others. They won't believe me. This is something I must do alone. This is something I must handle on my own. Besides I have to make it up to her one way or another and the only way I could is if I stop her sister from getting rid of her. So here I come, Blackfire."

Knuckles ran back to stop Blackfire from taking Starfire's spot as a Teen Titan. When he arrived, he sees her holding Starfire hostage.

Knuckles: "No..."

Blackfire: "Well if it isn't Knuckles, my sister's "true love"."

Knuckles balls his fist up.

Knuckles: "What are you doing to her?!"

Blackfire: "Why should I tell you? You're just as pathiec as your little teammates."

Knuckles: "I literally heard what you're gonna do so obviously you're getting rid of Star. Some sister you are."

Blackfire: "I said no such thing. I wouldn't do that to my sweet, sweet sister."

Starfire: "Knuckles. Don't believe her. She will take my place. You must go get the others."

Knuckles cracks his knuckles.

Knuckles: "Star. I'm gonna stop her one way or another. This will make up for my stupid jealousy."

Blackfire: "And what are you gonna do, mutt?"

Knuckles: "THIS!"

Knuckles then charges at Blackfire and fights her.

Starfire: "Knuckles!"

Knuckles: "Go Star! Save yourself!"

Starfire then leaves Knuckles to fight Blackfire.

Blackfire: "You know, she doesn't really like you."

Knuckles: "Shut up!"

Knuckles then throws Blackfire to a wall.

Blackfire: "You don't even know her."

Knuckles: "Yes I do! I know her better than anyone! Even better than YOU!"

Knuckles charges at Blackfire to punch her till he hits a wall due to Blackfire dodging.

Blackfire: "What makes you think she'll go for a mutt like you? Face it, Knuckles. She'll never be with you."

This comment only makes Knuckles angrier and it leads him changing into Hyper Knuckles.

Blackfire: "Wha...?"

Knuckles: "Now what? You can't stop me now!"

Blackfire scowls and charges at Knuckles till she gets arrested yet again.

Blackfire: "This isn't over, Knuckles! I will be back for revenge! REVENGE!"

Blackfire then gets taken away and Knuckles changes back to normal.

Knuckles: "Bye bye. Hehe."

Sonic then came in.

Sonic: "You okay, Knux?"

Knuckles: "Yeah. Thanks."

Sonic shrugged.

Sonic: "No problem."

Starfire: "Knuckles! You are unharmed!"

Starfire then flies over to Knuckles and hugs him.

Knuckles: "Hey. Your sis didn't lay a paw on me."

Starfire giggled.

Knuckles: "But I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you and Robin."

Starfire: "I forgive you, Knuckles. And I...I..."

Knuckles: "Love me?"

Starfire: "Yes."

Knuckles: "Well in that case, I love you too."

Starfire then kisses Knuckles.

Sonic: "Well way to go, Knux."

Sonic gives Knuckles a thumbs up.

Knuckles: "Hey! You had Raven wrapped around your finger!"

Sonic: "I know, I know. Let's go home."

Knuckles: "Agreed."

Starfire, Sonic and Knuckles all go back to the tower.

Whew. Finally done. Anyways. Chapters 11, 12 and 13 will be the final chapters of the story. It will center on Raven and her battle with her demon father, Trigon and her "sacrafise" to save her friends and her boyfriend, Sonic. Anyway. Those final 3 chapters will be out soon. I'm out. See ya later. :-)


	11. Chapter 11: The End Part 1

Hey guys. I'm back with part 1 of 3 of the final chapter of this story. As I said, these final chapters will center on Raven and her battle with her demon father, Trigon. That means Slade is back yet again. But this time, he's not after AD. He's after Raven again. And the Titans and Team Sonic have to do everything they can to protect her. Anyways. Let's get this started.

A few days after Team Sonic, Teen Titans and Terra defeated Slade, he then comes back to life thanks to a certain demon: Trigon! Slade then chuckles evilly.

Slade: "I'm back. Here I come, Titans."

Back at the tower, the Titans and Team Sonic are celebrating Knuckles and Starfire's new relationship. Well everyone except Raven, who just recently heard that her father is back to take over the world and he needs her to help him. Since then, she has been in hiding, not bothering to even come out of her room. Sonic went to her room to check on her.

Sonic: "Hey. Is everything okay?"

Raven: "Sonic. The day has come. The day where my father wants to take over the world and I'm the only way for him to do so."

Sonic: "Why?"

Raven: "Because I'm the portal."

Sonic: "Whoa. Then that means..."

Raven: "Yes. It means that I'll have to leave all my friends and my love, which is you."

Sonic: "No. That can't happen."

Robin then came in.

Robin: "It won't happen, Sonic. Whenever this day approaches us, we put her in the safe room where Trigon can't get to her and that's exactly where we're going to put her."

Sonic: "What safe room?"

Cyborg: "We'll show you. Raven?"

Raven flies into Cyborg's arms.

Beast Boy: "Follow us."

They all went to the safe room.

Robin: "This is the safe room."

Knuckles shudders.

Knuckles: "Doesn't look safe to me."

Shadow smacks Knuckles.

Shadow: "Well if it's the only way to keep her father from getting her, why not?"

Cyborg puts Raven down.

Robin: "If you need anything, we'll keep watch. Tails?"

Tails gives a thumbs up.

Tails: "All loaded and ready."

They all then leave Raven in the safe room.

Terra: "Never thought you'd have a way with machines, Tails."

Tails: "I have skills."

Knuckles: "What a way to spend your last day on earth."

Robin: "It's no one's last day."

Tails suddenly sees a red dot on the map.

Tails: "Uh guys. We got company."

Terra: "Slade again? Doesn't he ever give up?"

Robin: "Let's go."

They all went out to fight Slade.

Slade: "Hello Titans. Team Sonic."

Terra: "You again?"

Cyborg: "What do you want now?"

Slade: "Give me the girl."

Sonic: "No way!"

Slade: "Then I'll have to get to her myself."

Knuckles: "Oh yeah? You and what army, bro?"

All of a sudden, all the fire ghosts (yes, the same ones from the 3 part season 4 finale of Teen Titans) appeared.

Knuckles: "Aaaah!"

Shadow: "You just had to ask, didn't you?"

Robin: "TITANS AND TEAM SONIC, GO!"

They then all fight the fire ghosts.

Tails: "These things are everywhere."

Shadow: "Tell me about it."

All of a sudden, Raven came out.

Raven: "Stop!"

They all stopped.

Terra: "Raven?"

Starfire: "You need to go back to the safe room."

Raven: "I cannot hide from my destiny any longer. Be safe. And Sonic. I love you."

Raven gave all her friends some of her powers. Even Sonic.

Raven: "Let's go."

Slade and Raven then leave the tower along with the fire ghosts.

*TO BE CONTINUED*

Okay. I think that'll be it for now. Stay tuned for chapters 12 and 13, the final two chapters. They'll be out soon. Anyways. I'm done here. I'm out. See you later. :)


	12. Chapter 12: The End Part 2

Hey guys. I'm back with part 2 of 3 of the final chapter. In this chapter, the Titans and Team Sonic wake up in the middle of nowhere and apparently, Raven has already fulfilled her destiny and is nowhere to be found...yet. Okay. Now let's get this chapter started.

Continuing where we left off*

After Raven gave her friends and Sonic her powers, they suddenly get transported to the middle of nowhere. The first to wake up was Tails.

Tails: "Where...where are we? Guys. Guys. Wake up."

Everyone else then woke up. Sonic quickly ran to find Raven.

Sonic: "Raven!"

Shadow stopped Sonic from finding Raven.

Shadow: "Forget it Sonic. There's nothing you can do."

Sonic: "But Shadow..."

Beast Boy: "Dude. She had to fulfill her destiny."

Cyborg: "And besides..."

Terra: "She's nowhere to be found. She still owes me a second chance though."

Sonic: "But guys. I can't lose her. I love her and I'll do anything for her!"

Knuckles: "We know, bro. We know."

Robin: "Remember what she said. Be safe."

Sonic punches a pole out of anger.

Sonic: "I can't. I won't!"

Beast Boy went over to Sonic and comforts him.

Beast Boy: "It's okay dude. Look. Just know that even if she's not with you, she still loves you. Inside and out."

Tails: "Beast Boy's right."

Just then, Slade appeared.

Slade: "I beg to differ, Titans but she may not be dead."

Knuckles: "You! You killed her! You're gonna pay!"

Knuckles charges at Slade just before he dodges, causing Knuckles to hit a wall.

Slade: "Wrong, echidna. I did not kill her."

Tails: "Then where is she?!"

Slade: "She's still alive. She's just fulfilled her destiny and she's lost her powers. Now which one of you would like to go with me and receive her?"

Robin looks at Sonic.

Robin: "Now's your chance, Sonic. Go."

Knuckles: "Yeah. Go get your girl back."

Starfire flies over to Sonic and hugs him.

Starfire: "Please be careful, Sonic."

Cyborg: "We're counting on you, blue dawg."

Tails: "I agree with Robin. Now's your chance to get Raven back."

Sonic sighed.

Sonic: "In that case, I'll go."

Slade: "Good. Chop, chop. Let's go."

Slade goes off while Sonic follows behind but not long before he looks back at his friends, giving them a thumbs up.

Sonic: "I promise you guys I will bring Raven back."

Everyone: "Good luck!"

Sonic follows Slade to get Raven back.

Just as when Slade and Sonic are walking, a strange being runs by Sonic.

Sonic: "What the...?"

Slade: "Is there a problem?"

Sonic: "No."

Slade: "Good. Now get moving."

Slade and Sonic continue walking.

I could've sworn I saw someone, Sonic thought.

The strange being runs by Sonic again.

Sonic: "There it is again."

Slade: "What are you talking about?"

Sonic: "I keep seeing someone run by me."

Slade: "If you wish to go see who it is, then go. Do as you wish."

Sonic sighed.

Sonic: "Right."

Sonic then runs after the strange being.

Sonic: "Wait! Wait!"

The strange being stopped as it was tired of running.

Sonic: "Please stop running. I'm just a friendly guy."

He then uncovers the strange being. It was Raven, in kid form.

Sonic was filled with nothing but shock.

Sonic: "R-Raven?"

Raven, who has no memory, questioned the blue blur.

Raven: "W-Who are you?"

Sonic: "It's me. Your boyfriend."

Raven ran away from Sonic.

Sonic: "Wait! Raven!"

Sonic ran after Raven, who is scared.

Sonic: "Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Raven then kicked Sonic in self defense.

Sonic: "Ouch! Raven! Wait!"

Raven: "Stay away from me. I don't know who you are but..."

Sonic: "But nothing, Raven. Let me help you. Please."

Sonic holds out his hand for Raven.

Sonic: "You gotta trust me on this. I want to help you."

Raven takes Sonic's hand.

Sonic then gets on a boat and rows him and Raven through the lava.

Raven: "Mister. Why are you doing this?"

Sonic: "I want to help you. I want to help you get your memory back. That's why. You may not know me but I know you."

Sonic then got off the boat once he and Raven reached the end and holds out his hand for her to take.

Sonic: "Do you trust me to help you?"

Raven takes Sonic's hand and gets on his back.

Raven: "You have very soft fur, sir."

Sonic chuckled.

Sonic: "Thanks. That's what my girlfriend used to say right after she felt me."

Sonic then walked with Raven riding him like a horse.

Raven: "Who is your girlfriend, sir?"

Sonic: "I'm glad you asked. Her name was Raven. She was someone I really loved. She was someone I was close to. Someone I fell in love with. She may not have admit this but she had the same feelings I had towards her. I would always protect her whenever she felt endangered. I did that out of love and she would often doubt her feelings because she was afraid that although she was half demon, she would hurt me after we break up but she said she wouldn't leave me. After all, before she left, she said she loved me and she still does. I bet on that."

Sonic sighed.

Sonic: "If only she was still here right now, listening to that story."

Raven smiled at the story about her.

Raven: "Don't worry. She'll be back before you know it...Sonic."

Sonic smiled back.

Sonic: "I hope so. Besides I loved her with all my heart."

Raven suddenly fell asleep on Sonic's shoulder.

And while Sonic is on a journey, we cut to the others fighting their evil selves.

Evil Tails laughed.

Evil Tails: "Is that all you got? Ha! No wonder Cosmo dumped you!"

Tails, tearing up after hearing Cosmo's name, charged at his evil self, yelling.

Evil Tails: "Aww. Did I hurt your feewings?"

Tails: "Never say that name again!"

Knuckles then gets thrown to a rock by his evil self.

Evil Knuckles: "Blackfire was right. What did Starfire see in you?"

Knuckles: "Shut up!"

He then charged at his evil self.

Shadow and Terra were the only ones not fighting their evil selves, as they had been evil once themselves and Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire just watched Knuckles and Tails fight their evil selves.

Tails gets thrown at a rock.

Tails: "Man! My butt can't get any more kicking! I had no idea I was this tough!"

Knuckles: "You ain't, bro. I can take kick your butt any day."

Tails then gets an idea.

Tails: "Wanna switch?"

Knuckles nods yes.

Tails and Knuckles: "SWITCH!"

Tails then switched to fight the evil Knuckles while Knuckles fought the evil Tails. Evil Tails then charges at Knuckles while Knuckles just simply stopped him.

Knuckles: "Heh. Nice try, pipsqueak."

Knuckles punches the evil Tails, knocking him out.

Tails managed to defeat the evil Knuckles by simply outsmarting him.

The evil Tails and Knuckles just simply went back into their bodies.

Tails: "See? Your evil side is just as dumb as you are."

Knuckles: "And I just kicked your butt."

Robin: "Good job, guys."

Knuckles just simply shrugged.

Knuckles: "Thanks."

Tails: "Yeah. Thanks."

Terra: "Uh guys. Look."

Beast Boy gulped.

Tails: "Uh oh."

Trigon: "You two may have defeated your evil sides but you'll never defeat me! I will rule the world!"

Sonic: "Wanna bet?"

Sonic showed up, with the wind blowing his fur.

Tails: "Sonic!"

And holding onto Sonic's leg was Raven, who is just small and lost her powers.

Beast Boy: "Raven?"

TO BE CONTINUED*

Whew. So much typing. But whatever. Totally worth it. And as you guys can see, AD is not in this chapter because to be honest, who would really want to see someone you look up to as an older sister having to fulfill their destiny? She wasn't in the last chapter either and she may not even be in the next chapter. I don't know. But anyway. Chapter 13: The End Part 3 will be out as the final chapter of this story. You guys might be wondering why I'm putting an end to this story. I want to focus on other crossover stories with Sonic. Like TMNT or Danny Phantom. I'm not sure what my story might be. So anyway. I'm done here. I'm out. See you later. :)


	13. Chapter 13: The End Part 3

Hey guys. I'm back! That's right. I'm back to making more stories. This is it. The final chapter to this story. Where Team Sonic and the Teen Titans team up to fight Trigon. Now let's get this chapter started before I bore myself.

*Continuing where we left*

Knuckles: "She really can't help us?"

Sonic: "It's impossible for her to. From what Slade said, her powers come from her father. He didn't need her anymore so he took them away."

Shadow: "It makes sense. Happened to me before."

Tails: "Yeah but you're not half demon like Raven is."

Shadow: "Oh. Right."

Sonic looked at Raven, who is still small and powerless.

Sonic: "Hopefully she'll come back to me. I can feel it."

The Titans are busy fighting Trigon.

Beast Boy: "Uh guys. A little help here!"

Tails: "Oh. Right."

Knuckles: "Come on, team."

Team Sonic, with an exception of Sonic, went to help fight Trigon.

Robin: "Sonic! What are you doing?"

Sonic: "I'm sorry guys but I can't leave Raven alone! She'll get hurt!"

Robin: "She'll be fine!"

Cyborg: "Just help us, dawg!"

Sonic sighed and went to help the Titans.

Raven watched as her friends fight Trigon.

Raven: "Wha...? They're...They're hurting him."

Trigon, having enough, blasted the Titans and Team Sonic away, causing them all to go unconscious.

Raven: "No."

Raven ran to see her friends unconscious, especially Sonic.

Raven: "Sonic!"

Raven ran to Sonic and shakes him to wake him up.

Raven: "Sonic! Sonic! Get up! Please! Sonic!"

Trigon laughed evilly.

Trigon: "Without your friends and precious hedgehog, you're no threat to me. I am your creator, your master. You were born to serve me and me only."

Raven all of a sudden gained all of her powers.

Raven: "How...?"

Trigon: "You have regained some of your power but you're still no THREAT TO ME!"

Raven then grew back to her normal self, thanks to her powers.

Raven: "You may have created me but you were never my father!"

Raven then blasted Trigon away.

Just then, all of Team Sonic and the Teen Titans woke up.

Knuckles: "What in the...?"

Tails: "Whoa."

Sonic smiled.

Sonic: "Yes. She's back."

Raven continued to blast Trigon away and eventually, she banished him, for good. The world then restored back to normal.

Raven flew down to the ground, in her white outfit.

Starfire: "Raven..."

Robin: "That was..."

Cyborg: "Unbelievable."

Raven smiled and then looked at Sonic.

Raven: "Sonic!"

She flew to Sonic and hugged him.

Tails: "That was awesome!"

Knuckles: "Butt kicking to the extreme!"

Beast Boy: "Well what do you expect? She's Raven. Hehe."

Raven: "Sonic..."

Sonic: "I know. You missed me. Well I missed you too."

Shadow: "No kidding."

They all then arrived home.

Cyborg: "Who wants to celebrate with an all you can eat freeformed breakfast explosion?"

Tails, Knuckles, Beast Boy and Starfire: "ME!"

Robin: "I'm fine with it. Shadow?"

Shadow: "Cool with me."

Sonic was looking at the window when Raven approached him, back to her normal clothes.

Raven: "How did you know it was me?"

Sonic: "Well who else runs like that? That and even though you weren't here, you still couldn't resist me. Hehe."

Raven blushed.

Raven: "Oh shut up. Hehe."

Sonic: "Make me. I dare you."

Raven giggled.

Raven: "No thanks. But Sonic. Was that story about me true? That you loved me with all your heart?"

Sonic: "Duh. Besides even though we got off to a rocky start at first, I was still willing to protect you. Even from Slade."

Raven: "I feel the same way."

Terra then approached them and hugged Raven.

Terra: "Welcome back, Rae Rae."

Raven: "Just because I'm back, it doesn't mean you can call me that!"

Terra: "I'm not gonna stop till you give me that second chance. Come on Rae Rae."

Sonic: "You know she's not gonna stop till you do."

Raven sighed, annoyed at Terra enough.

Raven: "Fine. But betray us again and you WILL go underground!"

Terra: "Relax. I'm not going anywhere besides with Beast Boy. Hehe."

Terra went off to join in on the celebration.

Raven: "But still. Sonic, thanks for willing to come back for me."

Sonic: "Hey. I had to. Besides Tails wouldn't find you."

Tails: "Hey!"

Sonic: "I'm kidding, little buddy."

Tails: "I know."

Tails then went up to the two.

Tails: "Besides if it helps, Sonic was always willing to protect you. Even from his monster form."

Raven: "I know Tails. I know. Hehe."

Raven flies to the celebration party while Tails and Sonic talked.

Tails: "You did good, Sonic. Real good."

Sonic: "Yeah. I know. I just hope I don't lose her again."

Tails: "Come on man. Let's go before the waffles get cold."

Sonic: "You mean tofu waffles?"

Tails: "Whatever, man. Hehe."

Sonic and Tails then joined in on the celebration party, thus ending the story.

Whew. There you go guys. The final chapter. Now the story is done. But you're probably wondering what my next story will be. Not sure yet but I'm thinking about doing a Teen Titans/TMNT crossover story. I don't know. It depends. I still gotta work on the Danny Phantom/Sonic crossover and the Sonic/Kim Possible crossover. Anyways. I'm done here. Till the next time we meet, bye! :-)


End file.
